1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing method and an electronic apparatus using the same, and more particularly to a tone adjustment method for a digital image and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
With rapid development of digital cameras, more and more people participate in photography. However, when a digital camera is used to capture an image, display result of the digital image may be affected by a photometric mechanism of the digital camera. If contrast brightness in the digital image is too high, the captured digital image is prone to have a white background although brightness of a captured subject is normal. Therefore, in order to correct a high dynamic range image in the digital image, some scholars proposed a method using tone mapping, so as to make the digital image display an interesting image range of human eyes as far as possible in a low dynamic range.
However, since contrast brightness does not change linearly during the tone mapping process, contrast suppression or contrast over-amplification may take place in some portions of the image after the tone mapping is performed on the digital image. For example, when brightness of a shadow portion of the digital image is increased, too much noise is liable to appear.